Dreams of Terabithia
by FlowerPunkRocker1997
Summary: my first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Dreams of Terabithia

I watched her run across the fields and into the forest. She seemed to have

wings on her feet. I followed as quickly as I could, eager to discover the

where-abouts of her secret place. I darted through the trees, bushes, flowers,

and shrubs. Sunshine streamed in through the sky.

I caught a glimpse of her disappering into an opening. I sped up, and

stumbled upon a large fallen tree. I climbed on,grabbing the upper branches

for support. As I made my way carefully along, I listened for signs for her.

At the end, down below, was a creek, rushing and swirling with water.

There she was at the edge, clutching a large rope.

I jumped off, slipped a little, and hid behind a bush. I poked my head out.

All of a sudden, the trees began to shake, the wind picked up, and an icy

chill filled the air. Fear stabbed my heart. She didn't notice it.

A dark and ghostly figure suddenly emerged from nowhere, gliding towards

her.

I cried out, warning her. She turned around and saw me stumbling towards

her.

She smiled and waggled her fingers at me.

Before I could do anything, she jumped off.

She was half-way across the enbankment when it happend. The dark figure

raised it's dirt-streaked fingers, a white light flashed, and it struck the

rope.

She screamed a skin-curling yell and fell backwards into the raging waters

below. It was several minutes before she re-surfaced.

'HELP ME!' she screamed franticly, choking for air. I tried to, but he

blasted me backwards and cast an invisible barrier between us. I felt

powerless. I watched helpessly as she drowned.

The last thing i saw before waking up, was her floating face down, the waters

swirling with blood. And the dark figure laughing, celebrating her

death.........


	2. Chapter 2

After a long day, I slipped into dreamy slumber......

I found myself in a large and dense forest, sunshine splashing warmly at my

feet. I walked soundlessly along the trailing path, wondering where it would

take me. Above, two birds circled flight.

As I neared the end, I emerged upon a stream. A crap-apple tree grew at the

bank, and from it's large branches the remains of a broken rope swung gently.

Below was a magnifecnt bridge, the railing drapped in vines, roses, and

leaves. A crest stood on top of a large arch-way, bearing the words, 'NOTHING

CRUSHES US'

But it wasn't the bridge that took my breath away.

It was two women walking slowly across, one with wavy brown hair, wearing a

blue dress, and the other had long golden hair that seemed to shine, and

wearing a creamy dress.

'I'm so nervous, MayBelle!' she said.

MayBelle laughed and gripped Leslie's hand.

'It's OK, Leslie!. Everything's going to be perfect!'

I was following them, knowing they would not be able to see me.

Leslie smiled, but a worrided look flashed in her emerald eyes.

'Do you think he'll like my dress? What about my earrings? And do I have too

much make-up on?'

It dawned on me that this was wedding, being held somewhere on the other

side. Such a romantic and strange place to marry!

'Leslie, you could be wearing a trash bag with your hair all messed up, and

your eye-shadow seamred, and Jess would think think you looked amazing.'

The dream flashed forward, and I found in a grove, full of golden needles.

Before me were May-Belle and Leslie, and with was a handsome man in a suit

that had be to Jess.

Leslie and Jess exchanged rings. Leslie then wrapped her arms around Jess,

and kissed him, and he lifted her off her feet. As they kissed and May-Belle

looked on clapping, a bird began to sing, in celebration of two soul-mates

concealing their love in a sacred forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Memories

Summary- Jess revists and discovers of Leslie in a photo album.

Dark clouds invade the sky, and lightening crackles. A huge wind picks up,

and rain begins to fall.

Wanting to escape from the misberable invaders, and his sister's fighting

over the TV, Jesse sneaks up to his room, and draws the curtain. It's his own

private space. He feels under his bed, and pulls out a photo album.

He flop down on his unmade bed, and feeling the soft red surface, he opens

it. He wants to savour it. It's full of pictures Judy and Bill made copies of

for him before they left. He hadn't thought of looking at it until now.

He's greeted by a large picture of Leslie on her first day of school. She was

wearing a green and white school dress. She's standing beside the dusty

Italian car, her fingers crossed into a peace sign, and beaming.

He turns the page, and finds Leslie hanging upside down from the monkey bars,

her face screwed up, and her tounge rolling out. He laughs, wondering if she

fell.

He skims through the pictures, and see's one that catches his eyes.

Leslie is sleeping peacfully on her balcony, covered in a blue blanket, the

sky littered with thousands of stars, the forest in the distance. 'She looks

like an angel' he thought, tears leaking.

Next to it, is a picture of Leslie and her family, celebrating her eighth

birthday. The room is decorated with ballons, and Leslie is standing on a

chair, blowing out her candles on a delious strawberry and vannilla cake.

On the next page, he sees Leslie smothering Bill's cheek with a large gulp of

cake. Bill prentends to look displeased, but his eyes are laughing.

Jesse then comes across a picture of him and Leslie sitting on the porch, PT

in his lap, their arms around each other. He smiles. Judy had taken the

picture after they had finished painting the gold-room. He remembered Leslie's

smooth touch, and sighs. He misses her like crazy.

Not wanting to dwell on his loss, he turns the page. He hears a crash in the

kitchen, a scream, and a few cuss words from his mother. But he ignores it.

He's in his own world right now, and he dosen't want to leave. On the next

page, he sees Leslie as a baby, sucking her dummy and lying on her stomach.

'Jess! Could you help me out please!' his mothers yells.

He sighs, and gets up. He's sad to leave. But he knows he can always come

back and revist more memories of Leslie, and discover new ones, to keep in his

heart forever.

xxxxxx

Not my best, I know. But please read and review.


End file.
